


hei briskeby | sms roulette

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Balloon Squad, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: “Last person you became friends with on Facebook,” Elias said, reading from the strip of paper. His dark eyes settled on Yousef. “Who was it?”





	1. sms roulette

“Last person you became friends with on Facebook,” Elias said, reading from the strip of paper. His dark eyes settled on Yousef. “Who was it?”  
“Uh, let Mutta go next. I don't have anybody interesting.” Yousef felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he hurried to give his lame excuse. He wasn't exactly sure how Elias would take the fact he'd recently friended his little sister on Facebook but he was sure that he didn't want it caught on camera.

“Nah, man!” That came from Adam, who'd already had his turn. “That's not fair! I did mine!”

“Dude has a point,” Mutta spoke up, nodding his agreement. “Plus, didn't I see you added S-”

Elias' eyes had narrowed on him, obviously noticing how cagey he was being about the whole thing. Yousef's hand moved to grip the peak of his cap, adjusting it on his head. A nervous habit. He guessed it was confession time after all.

“Oh yeah,” he said casually, picking up his gaze to look Elias in the eye as he spoke. He was conscious of the fact awkwardly avoiding returning his best friend's gaze wouldn't send the best message. “I added Sana.”

The silence that followed felt like it lasted an eternity but in reality was probably only a matter of a couple of seconds. Something clouded Elias' eyes and Yousef felt Adam shift behind him, presumably looking to Mikael who sat to his left. There wasn't exactly a spoken rule against adding each other's family members but despite the fact they all cared about Sana, none of them had added her. Or at least, she hadn't accepted any of them if they had.

“And she accepted...” Elias finally spoke. It wasn't a question.

A moment Elias glanced towards the camera, a bright smile forming on his lips. Yousef could tell it was for show. The smile didn't reach his eyes. It was obvious he was still trying to process this revelation.

“Ooh. My _little_ sister?” Elias said in a dramatic fashion to the camera and the extra emphasis put on 'little' did not escape Yousef. “This is going to be interesting, guys!”

Yousef quirked a brow at him. “I don't think we shou-”

“Shh! Now pick something else from the cap.” Elias offered the hat to Yousef, the look in his eye almost daring him pick something. They all knew the kind of shit they'd put on those strips of paper and having Sana associated with any of them left him feeling more than uncomfortable, least of all because she was Elias' little sister.

Yousef hesitated for a moment, which prompted Mikael to reach over his head and swipe one of the folded pieces of paper from the top of the small pile that lay in the bottom of the hat. A small gasped sounded from Mikael shortly after unfolding the paper and reading whatever he found there. “Eh, yeah... not this one.”

Adam caught the balled up strip as Mikael attempted to toss it away. 

“Why? What is it?” Elias asked, leaning back to try and get a look at it. Adam burst out laughing, throwing himself back against the back of the sofa.

“Nudes for nudes. He has to ask her for nudes!” Adam was still laughing, his hand gripping at his gut.

“Well that's obviously not happening,” Yousef said, pinching Adam's ankle to sober him from his laughing fit. It really wasn't that funny. Nothing was _that_ funny. Elias obviously agreed and Mutta and Mikael looked uncomfortable too. Yousef was relieved when Elias finally spoke up.

“Eh, guys... I think we should probably edit this part out. The last thing I want to do is piss off Sana,” Elias said, his eyes lingering on Yousef for a moment. “We can circle back to Yousef.”

Yousef was grateful the spotlight was finally off him as Elias extended the hat towards Mikael for his turn. Though, he had a feeling this wouldn't be last he'd hear of it.

 


	2. she's my sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She's my sister,” Elias said, his voice low and with a certain edge to it. It wasn't anger, no, but Yousef couldn't place exactly what it was. “My _little_ sister.”

After the boys had finished filming the video for Hei Briskeby, Yousef ducked out to get a drink from the kitchen. Although they'd been all business while filming, Yousef could definitely sense a shift in the atmosphere. A tension that wasn't only born of the fact Even Bech Næsheim had been brought up but had been a heavy weight on the room since Sana had been the topic of conversation. Not that the former had helped but Yousef had enough to worry about without thinking about _that_ too.

While Yousef had anticipated Elias bringing up the fact he'd added Sana on Facebook, he hadn't expected Elias to follow him to the kitchen moments later. He was taking juice from the fridge when he heard the sound of footsteps. When he turned, he was caught off guard by the wary look in his friend's eyes. He wasn't used to a look like that being turned on him.

“Hey man,” Yousef said, the corners of his lips tipping up into a smile, hoping to ease the tension. He was glad his hands were busy, giving him something to concentrate on other than Elias' dark eyes boring into him. “You want a drink too?”

“She's my sister,” Elias said, his voice low and with a certain edge to it. It wasn't anger, no, but Yousef couldn't place exactly what it was. “My _little_ sister.”

“Man, Elias. I don't know wha-” Yousef began, he could feel his hands shaking now as he placed the juice back in the fridge after pouring two glasses.

“Don't act like I'm stupid,” Elias bit off, interrupting Yousef. His hands balled into fists at his sides and his brow creased. “I could understand you adding her, maybe, considering we've started hanging with her and her friends but if it was innocent, then you wouldn't have kept it from me. And you sure as hell wouldn't have tried to lie about it.”

“I didn't lie,” Yousef said, his voice was weak and non-committal because although he hadn't denied adding Sana, he'd said he hadn't added anyone interesting recently. And Sana was single handedly one of the most intriguing people he'd ever met. “I... I guess I was just worried how it looked?” he hedged, not meeting Elias' eyes.

“Well, it looks fucking worse now,” came Elias' reply and there was a gritty quality to his voice that Yousef hadn't heard before.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Yousef didn't want to insult Elias further by continuing to protest his innocence but it seemed like Elias didn't know what to say either. Yousef reached for his juice and took a long drink, needing some activity to make the silence a little more bearable. He wished one of the guys would interrupt them, break the tension, but he had a feeling they all knew what was going on and thought it best to stay clear.

“You know you can't be with her, right?” Elias' voice almost made him jump when he finally spoke and Yousef had replied before he'd given the word permission to leave his lips.

“Why?”

If Yousef had a chance of denying the fact he had feelings for Sana before, he'd blown it now. His eyes widened a little as Yousef processed what exactly he'd said, the confession he'd just made, but the look on Elias' face didn't change. He wasn't shocked.

“The fact you need to ask that question means you don't know my sister at all.”

Yousef almost flinched, the reality of the words hitting him in the chest. He wanted to protest. He wanted to tell Elias he was wrong, that he did know Sana. But they'd both know he was lying. Sure Yousef _wanted_ to know Sana, wanted to find out what her passions were, what made her tick but they weren't there yet. A couple of small conversations, shared looks and a few messages didn't mean you knew someone. Not even borderline stalking their online profiles meant you knew someone. So Yousef's head hung in defeat.

“I can't help it, man, I care about her,” Yousef finally replied, his voice weak and almost pleading with Elias to understand. “I _really_ care about her.”

A rough sigh spilled from Elias' lips and he moved towards his friend, reaching out and gripping his shoulder with his hand. When Yousef looked up, he saw that the look on Elias' face had softened some.

“If you care about her, really care about her, you'll want what's best for her and-” Elias paused for a moment, as if weighing up whether he should continue. Whether he was willing to hurt his friend with the blunt force trauma of what he was about to say. Deciding it was for the greater good, he continued, “And that's just not you. You would be asking her to compromise on one of the most important aspects of her life. You don't want to be _that_ guy.”

“I would never-” Yousef began but Elias cut him off.

“You'd do it without realising. You _are_ doing it without realising.”

Yousef pulled out of the grasp of Elias' hand and spun away from him, resting clenched fists on the worktop behind him. His eyes prickled with something that felt a lot like tears and he didn't want to chance Elias seeing that.

“You have to let her go, Yousef,” Elias' tone was soft but commanding. He was putting his foot down but it was obvious he didn't want to cause Yousef any unnecessary pain, which was surprising considering it was his little sister they were talking about. His little sister that Yousef had been pursuing behind his back. Some other brother's may not be so forgiving.

“Okay,” Yousef replied, his voice a small croak in the quiet. “I'll let her go.”

 


End file.
